csofandomcom-20200223-history
CROW-7
|game = |altername = *CR7 *Crow machine gun *不死凶命CROW-7 (TW/HK) *MG36 Anti-Zombie |type = Machine gun |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder |recommended = |cashpoint = Confirmed Set *4900 Nexon Cash (South Korea) |price = $5000 |magazine = 100 / 200 |fire = Automatic |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 85% |recoil = 16% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 9% |knockback = 15% |stun = 50% |ammotype = |reloadtime = *3.0 seconds *4.5 seconds |addon = |system = crow7 }}:For the original version, see MG36. CROW-7 is a grade CROW machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A machine gun based on the MG36 and fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is equipped with the CROW Reload System that allows fast reloading. The CRS can be activated by pressing correctly when the reloading gauge runs to the predetermined location. *This weapon can be obtained from Blueprint No. 3. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *High rate of fire *Light weight *Usable scope *High magazine size *Short reloading time when activating CRS Disadvantages *High recoil *Expensive price *Long reloading time without activating CRS *Obtainable through Crafting only CROW-7 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the CROW-7 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the duration of the weapon. Release date *South Korea: 31 December 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 January 2016. *China: 6 January 2016. *Japan: 13 January 2016. *Indonesia: 8 June 2016. *CSNZ: 20 July 2016 Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Tips ;Overall *The Crow Reload System (CRS) does not require any conditions. It can be proceeded upon reloading: **When a player runs out of ammo, the gun will turn into reloading animation which shows a gauge bar on the weapon body. If he/she reloads the weapon (pressing by default) at the correct time that the gauge runs to middle, the reloading time will be faster. If not, it will be reloaded normally. **In case that the player reloads the gun without running out of ammo, he/she must press twice. The first time pressing is to start the reload, and the second one is to match the gauge bar precisely. *The reloading time is 4.5 seconds in normal, and 3 seconds if the CRS is activated. *If the gauge bar correctly reaches the intended point, a yellow light will flash as indication. Zombie Infection * Before the zombies appear, it is recommended to enable CRS advance with just remove one bullet and then reload to get it. * With Deadly Shot, CROW-7 is able to kill as many as two zombies with 3,000 HP in a row and even then almost spent one magazine. ;Zombie Scenario *100 rounds of this weapon can deal 30,000 damage to bosses, provided the firepower has been maxed. Comparisons MG36= ;Positive *Has Crow Reload System *Higher accuracy (+12%) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Lighter (-2%) *Faster reloading time when activating CRS (-1s) ;Neutral *Same damage (29) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same stun and knockback powers *Same magazine size (100/200) *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) *Both have usable scope ;Negative *More expensive (+$1500) *Longer reloading time without activating CRS (+0.5s) *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| VULCANUS-7 (A mode)= ;Positive *Has Crow Reload System *Cheaper (-$4000) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-5%) *Has usable scope *Faster reloading time when activating CRS (-1s) ;Neutral *Same accuracy (85%) *Same stun and knockback powers ;Negative *Does not has Vulcanus Parts System *Lower damage (-1) *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower magazine size (-20) *Longer reloading time without activating CRS (+0.5s) Gallery File:Crow7_viewmodel.png|View model File:Crow7_viewmodel2.png|Ditto File:Crow7_reload.png|Reload File:Crow7.gif|Store preview File:Crow7_worldmodel.png|World model File:Fabextracrow7.png|Perfect Pick Recipe File:Crow7_hud.png|HUD icon File:Zomballoontwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Crow7china.jpg|China poster File:Crow7_poster_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Crow7_sas.png|SAS with CROW-7 Shoot sound File:CROW-7 & Zombie Balloon Event - China Official Trailer|left|425px]] File:CROW-7 Complete Review-0|left|425px]] File:How To Reload Quickly With The CROW-7|left|425px]] File:CSO KR Crow-7 (Fast Preview)|left|425px]] Trivia *The words "CROW7" can be seen on the weapon body. *If the user's latency is high, the magazine removing animation will be delayed a little bit. *There's a glitch that the rate of fire is reduced when after using special function (right mouse button). This can be fixed by using CRS. *Sometimes, when the user fires the weapon, the sound gets cut off. *The eyes flash when the user fires the weapon, same thing happens with CROW-3. It doesn't occur on any different weapons from this series. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, this weapon was released as part of a Pre-Order Pack, along with 5 Supreme Decoders, three Costume Box Season 2s, and enough Perfect Pick Recipes to guarantee crafting it for permanent duration. Category:Weapons Category:Machine gun Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:5.56mm user